castle_cats_pocappfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Oakenpaw/@comment-96.31.59.93-20191127213919
OML YAS i love warrior cats and it has inspired me to write my own book!!! (I'm 12 so dont judge with some of the details plz) The pup nursery was filled with pups play fighting, playing with bones, and some pups were chasing everything that moved. Eclipse just sat in the shade with her tail tucked around her. She preferred not to wrestle around and fight with pups, she just wanted to sit and calmly talk to some friends. She didn't have many friends here though. Most of the pups there were very different from her. They had snow white fur and patterns of many tropical colors. Eclipse had pitch black fur with purple swirls and markings. Her eyes were a dark, calming blue. She liked to be alone a lot where she could be herself. She would always shy away from offers to play or tussle around. There were two pups that she liked though. The first pup was named Flame. He was more like her with pitch black fur and graceful markings. His patterns were a dark crimson red and he had bright orange eyes. He never turned down a challenge and was confident in everything he did. He was always bouncing around the nursery, and playing with his companions. Eclipse's other friend was a white wolf, with patterns like the leaves in autumn. Her name was Maple. She was sweet and a little shy herself. She was very naive to all wolves she met and she cared for every living thing. She was a kind wolf to hang with unlike Amber. Amber was a bright white wolf with so many gold markings, she shined in the rays of sunlight. She thought she was queen of the nursery, and she always said she would become female alpha of the pack. Eclipse always ignored her and that filled Amber with fury. That's why Amber was always putting Eclipse down and teasing her. She kept on at this until she was on Eclipse's last nerve. "A wimp like you can never defeat a queen like me! You will always be under my command and do whatever I say because all you are is a low down outsider!" Amber jeered. Eclipse knew the day they could leave the nursery was nearing and she had to toughen up to be able to face the real world. She turned to Amber and curled her lips into a snarl. "I'm not going to ever follow your command Amber. You can't tell me what to do just because you think your queen around here. Well, breaking news, you're not!" Anger flashed through Amber's eyes and other pups gather to observe the commotion. Eclipse glanced at the crowd and she felt a pang of fear. Amber must have noticed because next she chuckled and said, "You are such a wuss, Eclipse!" Eclipse just couldn't control herself. She pounced onto Amber's back and dug her claws briefly into her shoulders. Amber yowled with pain and threw Eclipse tumbling around the nursery. She jumped up, suddenly full of energy. She plunged herself back at Amber, who was licking her shoulders. She heard Eclipse racing across the floor and braced herself for a fight. Eclipse swung her front paw and smacked Amber on her face. Amber zig zagged around Eclipse and bit the tip of her tail. Eclipse yelped and grabbed Amber's scruff. She flung her toward the crowd of pups. Amber got back up and snarled. She raced toward Eclipse with hot fury in her eyes. She tried to jump on Eclipse's back but Eclipse dodged her and Amber's face planted on the earthy floor. The other pups watched with eager eyes as Eclipse pounded over and pinned Amber to the ground. She bent down and growled in her ear, "Are you ready to give up your majesty?" Amber struggled under Eclipse's paws but she was pinned down for good. Amber looked away and snarled, "Fine, Eclipse, you win this time." Eclipse let her up and Amber went to her bed to lick her wounds. Eclipse looked over to see Flame racing up to her with excited gleam in his fierce eyes. "Wow Eclipse! That was awesome!" Flame gave her a playful nudge on her shoulder and then he went over to play with his friends. Maple padded over next and said, "Congratulations on your first battle." She calmly sat next to Eclipse and they chatted for a while. Suddenly, a bright white wolf padded her way into the nursery carrying a few dead rabbits. All the pups raced over except for Amber, who usually shouldered her way through the crowd and ate as much as she pleased. The wolf that walked in had light brown swirls all down her body. Her name was Birch. She was a very kind wolf and she stuck to pack rules. She eyed Amber and scanned the crowd of pups gathering around the fresh killed meal. Birch asked, "Before anyone eats, I have a question." Eclipse's ears flattened slightly, knowing what she was going to ask. Birch continued speaking, "Did anyone get into a fight with Amber?" Everyone turned their heads to look at Eclipse, who looked up at Birch with frightened eyes. Birch padded her way over to Eclipse, stirring up some dust as she went. She bent down to where she was eye to eye with Eclipse. "Why did you both get into a fight?" she asked calmly. Eclipse sighed knowing that she was going to be in trouble. She swallowed hard and then croaked, "Amber was teasing me and I got carried away." Birch stared at Eclipse a moment more and then rose to her paws. She scanned the room at the tumbling pups that were waiting for permission to eat. "You all seem very hyper nowadays. I will find someone to take you all on a walk as long as you all promise to not fight from now on." Every pup in the nursery brightened up, happy to finally leave the humble structure. Birch trotted over to Amber and whispered in her ear. Eclipse strained her ears but couldn't hear their conversation. She went over to the rabbits and ate her meal, wondering what Birch had said. After all the pups had eaten their fill a new wolf that Eclipse had never met before padded into the nursery. This wolf was white with light blue swirls and spots. He scanned the pups and then spoke in a strict voice, "Hello pups. I am Blizzard, your teacher for today. We will walk around the pack's boundaries so you all know who belongs where." Behind him another wolf rushed in. She was a white wolf with markings the same colors as Amber's but her markings were a different pattern. She must be Amber's mother. ''Eclipse shivered as Amber looked toward her and her mother padded over to her. "Did you attack my baby?" she asked coldly. Eclipse stammered, "She was teasing me and I was just standing my ground." Amber's mother snarled and took a step closer. Blizzard stepped up and said, "Dawn, leave the pup alone. She was only defending herself." He bent over and picked Eclipse up by the scruff and led the rest of the pups out of the nursery. He put her down outside and said, "Amber, come on or you will stay behind." Amber emerged from the entrance and glared at Eclipse. She padded past her and deliberately whipped her tail in Eclipse's face. Eclipse growled deep in her throat, deciding not to start another fight. Blizzard walked on and Eclipse looked around. She was in awe at the beauty of the den. There was a wonderful scent of other wolves and fresh prey. She gazed to see several SnowPack carrying back more prey to feed the pack. The den was surrounded by a tall enclosed wall of dirt, but still let light shine through in some places. At the very top Eclipse saw some tree roots, twisted up and graceful looking. She saw several dens dug around the walls. She could see several older wolves sitting in one of the holes. ''They must be the elders, ''Eclipse thought. She turned her gaze toward a bigger den that was close to the old wolves' hole. There were two wolves sleeping in it. The wolves were young and she saw some old wounds. In the center of the den there was a big mound of leaves that were surrounded by rocks. ''That must be where the alpha has been making announcements. Eclipse realized. She looked at the walls once more before she noticed the hole where their group was headed. The dirt there was padded down and tight so she could tell wolves have been prodding across it for many years. As they neared the entrance a flood of new scents washed over Eclipse. She couldn't identify most of them but she could sense rabbit, squirrel, chaffinch, and a stale scent of vole. They walked for a long time until Blizzard stopped right before a river. "If we walk down the river there will be some stepping stones that we use to get across the river. If you take ten paw steps on the other side, you will be right at the edge of our boundary." Blizzard said. "DustPack live in that forest over there. We are the SnowPack and the other packs are The StonePack and AshPack. DustPack is made up of brown wolves, StonePack of gray wolves, and the AshPack of black wolves. The AshPack? Eclipse thought. ''But Flame and I are black, which must mean that we are the enemy! '' Now Eclipse understood why Amber hated her. Eclipse flattened her ears and tucked her tail underneath her. She glanced over at Flame, shocked. He was staring at Blizzard with a look of pure hatred. His eyes seemed to burn like they had real flames ready to burst out and burn blizzard to his death. She was thinking about what he was so mad about until they came to some rocks that were an adult wolf's head apart. Eclipse eyed the river warily, and then at Blizzard. He had crossed it in a few leaps. The tiny pups would have to be really careful. Amber looked back and shot an ignorant look at Eclipse. She shouldered her way to the front and leaped onto the first stone with a perfect landing. The second stone was farther but she completed the jump with grace. She looked back at her audience before she jumped to the third rock. When she landed she stumbled but kept upright. The rest of the pups made it across as easy and Amber did. Eclipse and Flame were the only pups left. Eclipse backed up a little so Flame would be in front of her. Flame looked at her and sighed. He jumped the first rock effortlessly. He cleared the second one as he did the first. The third was no problem either. When he jumped onto the fourth, his paw slipped on the edge and he plunged straight into the river. Eclipse let out a cry of fear and jumped over the first three rocks without trying. Flame was coming her way and she braced herself to grab him. When he flowed past, she grabbed his scruff and pulled as hard as she could. Flame weighs a significant amount more than Eclipse and she couldn't hold on without falling in herself. She let go and jumped the rest of the way to the bank. As she did, Blizzard easily reached out and grabbed Flame by his scruff. Flame writhed in his grasp and when Blizzard put him down, Flame went straight for Blizzard's eye. Blizzard jerked his head up and growled at the pup. "What do you think you're doing?" Flame held his ground and snarled at Blizzard. Eclipse had never seen him so hostile before. Blizzard glanced at the group and sighed. "Come on, let's continue with our walk." Blizzard said. He glared at Flame as he spoke, but Flame didn't act affected. He growled at all the white pups that passed. "Now pups, no one is to go into that forest over there, got it?" All but Flame barked in agreement. He glanced at the woods and then Blizzard. Eclipse felt even more worried than before. She kept on walking and looking at the forest at the same time. When she heard a rustle in the bushes in the forest she turned around expecting to be attacked by a DustPack warrior. But when she looked she realized with a jolt of fear who had made the noise. Flame was gone, and in enemy territory. Blizzard yowled from ahead, "What's wrong?" He trotted to the back towards Eclipsewho turned to look at him with terrified eyes. She stammered, "Flame has gone into the enemy territory!" Blizzard's ears pricked and he turned his gaze to the forest. He growled in his throat and ordered the pups to stay here. "Eclipse, you come with me." Eclipse suddenly stepped forward and opened her mouth to protest. Blizzard looked at her with a cold stare and she quickly shut her mouth and backed away. Blizzard quickly scanned the pups, mumbled a number then pushed his way through many thorny brambles. Eclipsewas terrified that she was about to enter enemy territory, and she could be killed by a DustPack wolf. When she emerged from the shrub, she scanned the open space for signs of a black and red figure. A flicker of movement caught her eye. She swiveled her head around to spot Flame, who was intently staring at a brown DustPack pup. He was in a hunting crouch, muscles tense. Eclipsequietly padded over and was about to whisper to him why he was here, when suddenly he pounded out from behind the bush and landed on a small brown figure with white swirls and markings. The brown pup yelped and tried to throw him off. Out of the nearby shrubs Blizzard emerged and grabbed Flame's scruff before he hurt the brown pup. Flame writhed in his grasp and tried to claw the pup before he was lifted away. A furious snarl sounded in the bushes. A massive DustPack warrior with the same pattern as the brown pup's emerged from the shrubs. His markings were more of a tan color. He had some battle scars on his snout, legs, and an ear. He shot a cold look at Blizzard and growled, "What are you doing in DustPack territory?" Blizzard set Flame down and looked at him as he spoke, "One of our pups wandered off and came here." The DustPack warrior padded over to the brown pup and examined her carefully. He raised his head and spoke, "Did that trouble maker hurt my little Willow?" He turned his head to Flame and took a menacing step forward. Blizzard stepped in his way and growled. "Don't touch him." Blizzard said. The DustPack warrior narrowed his eyes as Flame and said, "That is not a white wolf." He swiveled his head to stare at Blizzard. Eclipsecould see that the DustPack warrior could easily kill Blizzard and was terrified when his muscles went tense. The DustPack warrior roughly pushed Flame away with his bushy tail and hurtled himself at Blizzard with great strength. Blizzard fell with a big wham on the hard earth. He craned his neck over the DustPack warrior's head and bit down hard on his ear. The DustPack warrior yowled and grabbed Blizzard by the fur on his back. He threw him halfway across the clearing and turned to face Blizzard, who staggered up right. Blizzard said, "We are not here to fight, only to gather the pup. Please stop this now." The DustPack warrior growled and stared at Blizzard. He finally stepped over to his pup, who was whispering to Flame, picked her up by the scruff and walked away without another word. Before she went she heard Willow say a silent good bye to Flame. Eclipse was relieved that no one was badly hurt, and she kept thinking over and over how this was going to affect things. She decided to push it all aside and go on with her day, happily she hoped. When they returned to den she threw herself on her bed and drifted off into sleep. I REALLY HOPE U GUYS ENJOYED IT!!! :D plz comment ur suggestions but i have rules: NO cussing NO rude comments NO name calling THX :3